Like Me
by Gildal Sadistic
Summary: Lee Taemin kembali ke tanah kelahirannya hanya untuk membuat orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya 'sama sepertinya'.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Like Me│**Chapter 1

Cast: 2MIN

Genre: Sadistic/Romance, Yaoi/Boy x Boy

Author: gildal

.

.

_**Happy Reading~**_

.

.

"Taemin aku menyukaimu. Berkencanlah denganku Taemin"

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Mianhae"

"Apa kau menyukai Jinki?"

"Ani. Aku menyukai Minho"

...

.

.

"YA. Jjong apa kau gila, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Jinki tenanglah. Bukankah kau juga telah di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Taemin. Dulu kita memang sering bermusuhan untuk mendapatkan Taemin tapi sekarang kau harus berpihak padaku Jinki. Aku akan mengerjainya hahaa" Namja ber-_name tag_ Kim Jonghyun tertawa sambil mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya

"Jjong hentikan. Biarlah Taemin menyukai Minho, toh Minho tak mungkin menyukai Taemin. Minho bukan gay" Jinki merebut ponsel kebanggaan Jonghyun untuk menghentikan niat jahat Jonghyun

"Kau pikir aku gay. Aku juga pria normal hanya saja terlalu tertarik dengan kecantikan Taemin brengsek itu. Tak ku sangka Taemin menyukai manusia es bermata belo itu. Ia telah membuatku malu, beraninya ia menolakku. Lihat saja, aku akan membuatnya ribuan kali lebih malu. Mati kau Taemin sial hahaa" Jonghyun langsung merebut kembali ponsel miliknya yang tengah di otak-atik oleh Jinki

"Jinki, kau harus berpihak padaku. Kau mengerti!" Jonghyun membangunkan tubuhnya kemudian menyentuh pundak Jinki memerintahkan Jinki untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

Jonghyun berjalan ke arah halaman sekolah di ikuti Jinki dengan membawa spiker pengeras suara yang mereka ambil dari ruang OSIS. Jonghyun mengambil spiker yang dibawa oleh Jinki kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya

"Perhatikan semuanya. Aku memiliki berita heboh untuk kalian semua" Jonghyun menghidupkan spiker kemudian langsung berbicara dengan keras hingga seluruh siswa mulai mengerubungi halaman sekolah.

Jonghyun tersenyum licik ke arah Jinki lalu mulai mengotak-atik ponsel yang berada digenggaman tangannya,

.

_**Aku menyukai Minho**_

.

Jonghyun memutar rekaman yang ia simpan diponselnya, berisi pengakuan cinta Taemin untuk Minho.

Seluruh siswa mulai ribut mendengar rekaman pengakuan cinta untuk Minho yang anehnya berasal dari suara seorang pria. Mereka mulai berdesas-desus meributkan siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kalian tau siapa pemilik suara ini. Dia gay. Sangat jelas jika pemilik suara ini adalah seorang gay. Bagaimana bisa ia menyatakan cinta pada Minho yang jelas-jelas Minho juga seorang pria. Perhatikan ini!" Jonghyun kembali memutar rekaman Taemin berulang-ulang dengan terus menambah volume ponselnya.

Halaman sekolah mulai sesak, penuh dengan seluruh penghuni sekolah yang mengelilingi Jonghyun dan juga Jinki yang ikut berdiri disamping Jonghyun.

"Cepat katakan siapa orangnya?"

"Jonghyun, siapa dia? apa benar ia seorang gay?"

"Cepatlah katakan dia siapa!"

Seluruh penghuni sekolah terus ribut mendesak Jonghyun untuk mengatakan dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara rekaman milik Jonghyun.

.

Penglihatan Jonghyun menangkap Taemin yang juga ikut berdiri di halaman sekolah membaur dengan teman-temannya.

Taemin terlihat memohon pada Jonghyun untuk tak mengatakannya. Ia sadar jika pemilik suara diponsel Jonghyun adalah dirinya. Taemin terlihat begitu takut, terlihat dari tangannya yang terus meremas ujung jas seragam sekolahnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum merendahkan ke arah Taemin, jelas terlihat kebencian yang begitu besar pada tatapan mata Jonghyun.

"Kalian benar-benar tak tau siapa pemilik suara ini. Taemin, Lee Taemin. Siswa kelas 8A. Kalian kenal?" Jonghyun mengatakannya dengan sangat keras. Siswa-siswi yang mengelilingi Jonghyun menangkap Taemin yang juga ikut berkumpul ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Taemin. Bukankah dia Taemin yang dimaksud?" Salah satu siswa dari mereka menunjuk ke arah Taemin. Mereka bertambah ribut kemudian beralih mengelilingi Taemin

"Jadi kau menyukai Minho. Sejak kapan kau jadi seorang gay Taemin?"

"Jadi selama ini kau itu gay. Cih tak ku sangka"

"Lihatlah. Pantas saja bukan kalau ia gay. Wajah dan tubuhnya saja seperti perempuan. Tak mungkin ada wanita yang mau mendekatinya"

"Kau sangat mengerikan Taemin"

"Taemin kau cukup baik. Tapi kau menjijikan"

"Sudahlah berhenti memojokannya" Jonghyun menerobos kerumunan siswa yang mengerubuti Taemin kemudian berdiri persis disamping Taemin.

"Jjong dia menjijikan bagaimana bisa ia menyukai seorang pria. Ayo kita tuntut Kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkan manusia menjijikan itu"

"Tunggu sebentar, kita harus memastikannya dulu. Bukankah begitu Taemin?" Jonghyun tersenyum licik ke arah Taemin.

.

Taemin hanya diam tertunduk. Air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipi merahnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan dipermalukan dengan begitu parah oleh seseorang yang bahkan baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Hey lihat Taemin menangis hahaaa" Jonghyun tertawa keras sambil mengangkat dagu Taemin untuk memperlihatkan air mata Taemin pada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu hukss" Taemin terisak sambil terus menundukan kepalanya

"Hahaa dia seperti banci"

"Taemin kau menjijikan"

"Menjijikan"

"Menjijikan!"

"Cih"

.

"Hussttt diamlah. Kalian tidak lihat, Taemin menangis. Kasihanilah dia hahaaa" Jonghyun kembali mengangkat wajah Taemin untuk mempermalukannya dihadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah yang semakin ramai

"Ya. Jjong, belum tentu kan itu suara Taemin. Bisa saja kalau kau berbohong" Yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi mengeluarkan suaranya membela Taemin

Taemin melirik ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Seui, juniornya yang selalu memberikan cokelat untuknya setiap pagi. Pandangannya menangkap Minho yang tengah berdiri disamping Seui dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"Masih ada yag tak percaya ternyata! Dengarkan ini!" Jonghyun kembali memutarkan rekamannya untuk meyakinkan seluruh siswa bahwa itu memang benar-benar suara Taemin

"Jinki bukankah kau juga mendengarnya, saat Taemin mengatakan ini" Jonghyun melirik sinis ke arah Jinki, memaksa Jinki untuk mau mengeluarkan omong kosongnya

"Y-ye. Aku mendengarnya, Taemin benar-benar mengatakannya. Ia menyukai Minho"

"Kalian masih tak percaya? Eh Minho, lihat. Anak ini menyukaimu hahaaa" Jonghyun melihat Minho yang juga ikut berdiri menyaksikan ulahnya

"Issh menjijikan sekali. Minho jangan pedulikan Taemin. Ia hanya manusia kecil yang menyukai sesamanya"

"Menjijikan. Ayo cepat kita ke ruang Kepala sekolah untuk demo"

"Cih"

"Hukss..."

...

.

.

"Dasar menjijikan. Ayo lempar terus"

"Jangan lakukan lagi aku mohon hukss"

"Taemin kau menjijikan"

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering, siswa-siswi menarik paksa Taemin dan melemparnya ke tengah lapangan basket.

Mereka tak henti-hentinya melempar Taemin menggunakan telur busuk. Cacian dan makian serta umpatan-umpatan kasar terus saja di lontarkan pada Taemin, seolah Taemin hanya barang menjijikan yang sama sekali tak pantas berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Dasar banci"

"Aakhh" Jonghyun tiba-tiba datang dan menyiram Taemin menggunakan air kloset yang langsung menguar bau busuk dari tubuh Taemin

"Ihhh busuk. Persis sepertimu Taemin"

"HENTIKAN!" Seui, yeoja cantik berambut panjang tiba-tiba datang dan menerobos para siswa yang tengah mengerumuni Taemin.

Seui melempar ember yang Jonghyun gunakan tadi ke arah para siswa untuk mengusirnya. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Seui dan juga Taemin yang tengah meringkuk di tengah lapangan basket.

"Oppa kau baik-baik saja?" Seui membangunkan Taemin kemudian memakaikan mantel tebal miliknya ke tubuh Taemin.

"Gomawo"

.

.

Seui membawa Taemin ke luar gerbang sekolah, ia membetulkan mantel yang Taemin pakai kemudian merangkul pundak Taemin untuk meyakinkan Taemin bahwa ia peduli padanya. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya melihat Jonghyun dan teman-temannya termasuk Minho yang juga baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Jonghyun menutup rapat hidungnya dan memandang remeh ke arah Taemin.

Taemin menatap marah ke arah mereka kemudian pandangan matanya beralih menatap Minho yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bau sekali"

...

.

.

_**Like Me**_

.

.

"Akhirnya" Taemin tersenyum riang memandangi kampus barunya, Universitas Kyunghee.

Taemin terlihat sangat gembira di hari pertamanya memasuki kampus. Suasana masih terasa sangat baru pikirnya, itu juga pertama kalinya ia menginjak Seoul setelah lima tahun hidup di Amerika.

Ia memutuskan pindah ke Amerika setelah kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, sejak dirinya berada di tingkat dua SMP. Kepala sekolah terpaksa mengeluarkannya atas tuntutan seluruh siswa yang berdemo untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah.

Taemin tak hidup dengan baik selama di Amerika. Rasa malu, takut serta trauma berat selalu menghantuinya ketika ia memasuki sekolah baru. Peristiwa masa lalunya masih terekam dengan sangat baik di otaknya. Saat Jonghyun, Jinki serta teman-temannya yang memperlakukannya tak layak seperti manusia di sekolah. Minho, seseorang yang disukainya bahkan menatapnya jijik ketika tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

.

"Lihat dia cantik sekali"

"Husst dia seorang pria" Beberapa mahasiswa berbisik-bisik membicarakan Taemin yang tengah berjalan menerobos koridor kampus.

Seluruh mahasiswa baru yang tengah berkumpul dikelas barunya langsung menatap Taemin yang berjalan memasuki kelas. Tak sedikit di antara mereka yang terpesona akan kecantikan alami yang Taemin miliki.

"T-Taemin"

"Kau tak perlu memandanginya seperti itu" Minho menoyor kepala Jonghyun yang tengah memandang intens ke arah Taemin.

Jonghyun berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lee Taemin, seseorang yang membuatnya gila sejak SMP kini hadir kembali dihadapannya, dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih menawan dari apa yang di lihatnya dulu―Taemin menjadi jauh lebih cantik.

"Taemin. Bukankah dia Lee Taemin. Cantik sekali, wah"

"Kibum apa yang kau lakukan aisshh" Jinki menatap horor ke arah Kibum, kekasihnya sejak SMA yang tiba-tiba menoyor kepalanya persis seperti apa yang Minho lakukan.

"Apa. Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu hah" Kibum memelototi Jinki, merasa cemburu kekasihnya memuji kecantikan orang lain.

"Hay kalian. Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

"K-kau siapa?" Kibum terlihat sangat panik saat Taemin berjalan mendekatinya dan menyapanya sok akrab.

Taemin memohon ijin untuk duduk di samping Jonghyun yang tentunya mendapat anggukan antusias dari Jonghyun sebagai tanda persetujuannya. Taemin tersenyum manis dan mulai duduk disamping Jonghyun.

"Lee Taemin" Taemin menyodorkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan untuk Kibum sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap kagum pada wajah Taemin kecuali Minho tentunya.

Minho diam tak menggubris Taemin sama sekali. Ia hanya membaca buku dan terus membaca buku tanpa ikut-ikutan mengagumi Taemin yang seolah memiliki atmosfer tersendiri hingga mampu menyedot banyak perhatian sejak pertama kali kemunculannya.

...

.

.

"Minho. Apa kau masih ingat denganku" Taemin menghentikan langkah Minho yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas

"Kau siapa?"

Taemin terlihat kecewa mendengar pernyataan Minho. Tentu saja Minho benar, sebelumnya ia tak pernah berbincang dengan Minho bahkan berkenalanpun belum pernah. Selain karena Minho orang yang sangat dingin dan cuek tetapi juga karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah satu kelas dengan Minho. Taemin hanya sok kenal, ia akui itu*(-.-)

.

"Minho lagi Minho lagi. Kenapa harus manusia itu" Jonghyun berdecak kesal melihat Taemin yang tengah berbincang dengan Minho

"Karena Minho jauh lebih tampan dari pada kau Jjong. Terimalah kenyataan" Jinki berkomentar malas karena bosan mendengar Jonghyun yang terus saja berdecak kesal melihat Taemin mendekati Minho

"Sialan"

"Apa kau mau mengerjainya lagi"

Jonghyun menoleh mendengar perkataan Jinki yang membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalu ketika ia mempermalukan Taemin dihadapan seluruh penghuni sekolahnya.

"Arrghh lupakan!"

.

"Aku Lee Taemin. Bukankah dulu kita satu sekolah saat SMP?"

"Entahlah" Minho kembali berjalan meninggalkan Taemin yang masih memasang wajah kecewa

"Minho boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu. Hihii" Taemin merebut paksa ponsel yang baru saja Minho keluarkan kemudian bergegas menulis pesan singkat dan mengirimkan ke nomornya sendiri

"Kembalikan. Kau tak sopan sekali"

.

.

Taemin datang lebih awal dari biasanya, ia memasuki kelas yang masih terlihat sangat sepi. Ia tersenyum melihat Jinki yang tengah duduk seorang diri sambil asyik mengotak-atik _notebook._

"Jinki kau sendirian. Mana Kibum?" Taemin duduk disebelah Jinki yang langsung membuat Jinki salah tingkah

"Ki-Kibum belum datang, Taemin"

"Benarkah. Jinki maukah kau menemaniku sebentar saja?" Taemin terlihat memelas untuk meluluhkan seseorang dihadapannya

"K-kau kenapa Taemin?" Jinki terlihat menelan salivanya melihat Taemin terus memegang bagian selakangannya

"Aku ingin kencing"

.

Jinki menghentikan langkah kakinya dan hanya diam ditempat, "Masuklah Taemin. Aku akan menunggumu disini"

"Kau tak mau masuk, Jinki" Taemin menggoda Jinki dengan memainkan jarinya di area wajah Jinki.

Taemin kehilangan kesabarannya kemudian menarik paksa tubuh Jinki untuk ikut masuk bersamanya.

Taemin membawa Jinki memasuki kamar mandi kemudian bergegas menguncinya rapat. Ia mulai membuka ziper celananya, "T-Taemin apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jinki memelototkan kedua matanya. Salivanya terasa penuh di dalam mulutnya. Jinki mengelap air liur yang tak terasa mulai keluar melalui bibirnya.

"Jinki kau kenapa?" Taemin menatap Jinki polos dan menaikan kembali ziper celananya setelah selesai buang air. Ia mengikuti pandangan mata Jinki yang mengarah ke selakangannya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mendekati Jinki dan langsung memepetkan tubuh Jinki ke tembok.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu. Apa kau seorang gay?" Taemin memandang Jinki intens kemudian semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jinki

Jinki menelan salivanya tak tahan melihat bibir merah Taemin yang menurutnya sangat seksi. Ia menarik tengkuk Taemin kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan paksa, "Mmmphhh"

Taemin melepas ciuman paksa Jinki kemudian mengelap bibirnya kasar, "Aku bukan gay"

Taemin meludahi wajah Jinki kemudian menginjak kaki Jinki dengan keras

"Taemin apa yang kau lakukan" Jinki menatap Taemin tak percaya.

Taemin menarik kerah kemeja Jinki kemudian memukul wajahnya. Ia mendorong Jinki lalu menjedotkan kepala Jinki pada tembok. Tak banyak yang di lakukan Jinki selain diam menerima perlakuan Taemin.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan brengsek" Taemin menendang tubuh Jinki yang terkepar di lantai memegangi wajahnya

"Jadi ini alasan kau kembali, Taemin" Jinki membangunkan tubuhnya dan menatap miris ke arah Taemin

"Aakkhh" Jinki kembali mendapat pukulan keras dari Taemin

Taemin membangunkan tubuh Jinki dan menendang perut Jinki menggunakan lututnya. Ia mengeluarkan kater berwarna merah dari saku jeansnya kemudian menindih tubuh Jinki.

"Alasan seperti apa yang kau maksud, Jinki?" Taemin mengacungkan kater ke wajah Jinki

"A-aku minta maaf Taemin. Aku tak bermaksud melakukannya padamu"

Taemin tak mengindahkan kata-kata Jinki. Ia meraih tangan Jinki kemudian menekan katernya di telapak tangan Jinki. Darah mulai mengalir dari telapak tangan Jinki. Taemin terus saja mengukir telapak tangan Jinki menggunakan kater miliknya.

"Aku bosan" Taemin mengakhiri kegiatannya setelah merasa benar-benar bosan. Ia mencuci kater kesayangannya kemudian membiarkan Jinki begitu saja dalam keadaan darah melumuri tangannya.

...

.

.

"Makanlah" Taemin menyodorkan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya dari kantin ke arah Minho namun Minho terus saja membaca bukunya tanpa menghiraukan Taemin.

"YA! KEMBALIKAN" Minho berteriak ke arah Taemin yang telah merebut bukunya. Ia mengejar Taemin yang berlari keliling kelas untuk mendapatkan bukunya kembali.

"Minho kenapa kau tak mau menerima pemberianku. Sekali ini saja Minho"

Minho terkejut melihat Taemin yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mengambil kembali bukunya kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia mengambil makanan pemberian Taemin kemudian memakannya tanpa melihat ke arah Taemin.

Taemin tersenyum bahagia melihat Minho mau memakan makanan pemberiannya. Ia berjalan ke arah Minho kemudian duduk disamping Minho.

"Minho. Kenapa kau tak pernah membalas pesanku" Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena Minho sama sekali tak meresponnya.

Taemin kembali berkaca-kaca menatap Minho yang tak juga menghiraukannya. Ia terlihat putus asa mendapati Minho yang terlalu cuek padanya,

.

"Jinki kau kenapa. Aigo" Taemin berlari ke arah Jinki yang tengah digandeng oleh Kibum di ikuti Jonghyun yang berdiri di samping Jinki.

"Minggir kau" Kibum mengusir Taemin dengan kasar

"Jinki apa yang terjadi. Apa kau kecelakaan eum?" Taemin memasang wajah khawatir melihat Jinki dalam keadaan tangan diperban serta wajah lebam yang begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"Aku hanya terluka sedikit"

Minho menghentikan aktivitas makannya mendengar kehebohan Taemin. Ia menatap Taemin dengan intens yang tengah sibuk mengkhawatirkan Jinki.

Minho menggebrakan makanannya kemudian pergi keluar kelas dengan memasang wajah datar.

.

"Apa ini sangat sakit?" Taemin menyentuh wajah Jinki yang terlihat membiru.

Jinki tersenyum hampa ke arah Taemin. Ia tak percaya mengetahui Taemin yang begitu pandai ber_-acting._

"Jjong, sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati"

Jonghyun tersadar dari lamunannya yang tengah menatap wajah Taemin kemudian beralih menatap Jinki, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang berpenampilan baik belum tentu memiliki hati yang baik pula"

"Jinki, apa kau bertemu orang jahat?"

Jinki menganggukan kepalanya merespon ucapan Taemin. Ia masih tak percaya dengan tingkah Taemin yang sok polos seolah tak terjadi apapun. Taemin akan berubah menjadi monster saat bertatapan dengan korbannya. Taemin akan menjadi sangat mengerikan saat melancarkan dendam-dendamnya.

.

.

"Sial. Beraninya kau mengataiku orang jahat. Mati kau Jinki" Taemin menyayat foto Jinki menggunakan kater kesayangannya. Ia bergegas melajukan mobilnya saat melihat Jinki keluar dari mobil Kibum.

"Hey Jinki" Taemin langsung membekap mulut Jinki dari arah belakang kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mobil.

Taemin menyumpal mulut Jinki menggunakan kaos kakinya kemudian mengikat kaki dan tangan Jinki menggunakan tali tambang yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Jinki. Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

Gamsahamnida for read, review sangat saya tunggu :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Like Me**│Ch.2

Cast: 2MIN

Genre: Sadistic/Romance(?)

Author: gildal

Note: Mohon maaf untuk fans yang bersangkutan, sungguh saya memang sengaja membuat karakter tokoh ff saya yang mungkin di luar batas nalar(?) -,-

**Warning!** Yaoi/Boy x Boy! Don't like Don't read!

.

.

_**Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jika kau tak bisa menghindarinya, maka nikmati saja**_

_**Aku akan membuatmu sama sepertiku**_

_**Aa~ tidak! Aku akan melakukannya jauh lebih buruk**_

...

"Taemin. Dia monster, jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya. Kibum apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Taemin. Manusia manis itu? apa kau yakin Jinki?"

"Taemin kembali untuk membalas apa yang sudah kami lakukan?"

"Kami? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jonghyun dalam bahaya"

"JINKI! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!"

.

.

_**Like Me**_

_**...**_

"Ayah mengeluarkan aku dari sekolah dan selama lima tahun aku menjalani _home schooling._ Jinki kau tau kenapa? Cih tentu saja kau tak tau!"

"Menjadi seorang gay memang menyakitkan. Aku selalu merasa menjadi satu-satunya makhluk gay yang paling menjijikan di dunia ini. Kau tau Jinki? Cih bagaimana kau bisa tau!"

"Setiap pagi, di pojok ruang kelas baruku. Aku selalu menangis. Kau tau kenapa hah? Aku melihatmu, Jonghyun dan ribuan siswa brengsek itu menertawaiku seperti binatang kecil yang tengah membutuhkan pertolongan"

"Kalian membuatku sangat menderita hukkssssss"

"Apa kau tau. Aku bersumpah akan membuat kalian sama sepertiku. APA KAU MENGERTI! BRENGSEK!"

Taemin menghujamkan pecut ke tubuh Jinki yang telah di ikat pada sebuah kursi. Ia mencambuk Jinki berkali-kali.

.

Jinki terlihat memohon dan mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia sama sekali tak percaya, hati lembut Taemin benar-benar telah tertutup oleh kebencian dan dendam. Dan itu semua karena perbuatannya dulu,

"Wahh Jinki kau menangis. Aigo" Taemin menekan bekas pecutan pada tubuh Jinki kemudian merobek seragam atasan Jinki yang memang telah robek pada beberapa bagian karena ulahnya

Taemin berjalan ke arah dapur dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa dua buah cangkir bergambar keroro kesayangannya, " Kau pilih yang mana Jinki. Panas atau dingin?"

Taemin melepas kaos kaki miliknya yang ia gunakan untuk menyumpal mulut Jinki, "Mungkin panas lebih baik"

"Aaarghh" Jinki berteriak keras mendapati Taemin menyiramkan air panas pada tubuhnya yang penuh luka cambukan.

"Arghh maafkan aku Jinki. Aku tak sengaja" Taemin memandang khawatir ke arah Jinki yang benar-benar terlihat mengkhawatirkan.

Taemin menyiramkan air dingin dari cangkir yang satunya untuk sedikit meredam rasa sakit yang Jinki rasakan.

"Bukankah aku sangat baik" Taemin mengedipkan salah satu matanya ke arah Jinki kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kater merah kesayangannya

"T-Taemin. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Kenapa? apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Taemin mendekati Jinki dan mengarahkan katernya pada telapak tangan Jinki yang terbalut perban,

"Aarghhh"

.

.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA JINKI HAH. BRENGSEK KAU TAEMIN!"

"Apa maksudmu Kibum? Aku tak mengerti" Taemin berkaca-kaca, sedih mendapati Kibum yang terus membentaknya sejak ia baru datang ke kampus

"KAU. KAU TAK PERLU BERPURA-PURA. SIALAN!" Kibum mulai menangis menghadapi Taemin yang benar-benar pandai ber-_acting_ hingga hampir seluruh penghuni kelas tak mempercayai kata-katanya

"Kibum apa yang kau lakukan hah? Lihat kau membuat Taemin menangis!" Jonghyun mendekati Taemin dan memeluk tubuh kecil Taemin yang bergetar sesegukan

"Hustt berhenti menangis Taemin. Jangan dengarkan Kibum, kau mengerti" Jonghyun mengusap punggung Taemin yang semakin bergetar

"Jjong. Kau jangan percaya padanya. Kau tak tau. Dia, dia yang telah membuat Jinki masuk ke rumah sakit. Ia menyiksa Jinki. Kau percaya padaku kan, kau harus percaya padaku Jjong. Dia, dia bukan manusia. Dia monster, jangan mendekatinya lagi Jjong!" Bibir Kibum bergetar mengeluakan kata-katanya. Jujur ia sangat takut, dengan ia membeberkan ulah Taemin maka suasananya akan menjadi lebih buruk.

"Monster apa yang kau maksud hah! Kau cemburu bukan? kau tak tau Jinki juga menyukai Taemin hahaaa" Jonghyun menertawakan Kibum yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan,

"Aku tak peduli. Jinki tak mungkin menyukai monster seperti dia. Jangan mendekatinya lagi Jjong atau kau akan celaka!"

"BERHENTI BEROMONG KOSONG!" Jonghyun membentak Kibum yang terus saja mengoceh memojokan Taemin.

.

Minho yang tengah duduk diam di pojok ruangan terkejut menangkap Taemin menyeringai di pelukan Jonghyun. Taemin tersenyum licik seolah ia tengah menyusun sebuah rencana yang bahkan hanya dengan melihat seringaiannya saja sudah bisa langsung tau, Taemin tengah menyusun rencana jahat.

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya mengetahui Taemin membalas tatapan Minho,

"Kibum kenapa kau tega menuduhku seperti itu. Aku sangat paham dengan perasaanmu, kau pasti sangat sedih karena Jinki terbaring di rumah sakit. Tapi atas dasar apa kau berani menuduhku seperti itu huksssss. Aku tak mungkin tega melakukannya huksss hukssss..." Tangisan Taemin pecah di hadapan Kibum yang sukses membuat Kibum tak berkutik.

Kibum melirik seisi kelas yang tengah memandang sinis ke arahnya. Nyalinya bahkan ciut mendapati Jonghyun menatap marah ke arahnya karena telah berani membuat Taemin menangis, "Aku tak berbohong. Jebal percayalah padaku!"

Kibum tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian berlari ke luar kelas.

"Husst Taemin. Jangan menangis lagi, aku percaya padamu. Orang sepertimu tak mungkin melakukan perbuatan keji seperti itu" Jonghyun kembali memeluk Taemin untuk menenangkannya yang masih saja menangis sesegukan.

'_Perbuatan keji? Cih, mati kau Jjong!'_

...

.

.

"Minho. Pulanglah bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang selamat sampai tujuan hehehh" Taemin menggandeng lengan Minho yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas

"Aku membawa mobil"

"Kalau begitu aku yang ikut pulang bersamamu. Ayolah Minho!"

"Untuk apa kau membawa mobil kalau kau numpang mobilku hah. Pergi kau, mobilku sesak. Tak muat kalau kau ikut bersamaku!" Minho menampik tangan kurus Taemin yang tengah menggandeng lengannya manja

"Kau jahat sekali Minho" Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu untuk meluluhkan seseorang di hadapannya kemudian ia kembali meraih lengan Minho

"MINHO"

Taemin melirik yeoja cantik yang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Minho. Ia melepas tangannya yang bergelayut manja di lengan Minho.

Taemin sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Minho kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Minho bersama yeoja cantik yang menurutnya adalah kekasih Minho.

Ia melangkah dengan tatapan kosong, tak peduli dengan penghuni kampus yang tengah menatapnya kagum bahkan tak sedikit di antara mereka yang meneriaki Taemin.

.

Minho melangkahkan kakinya berniat mengejar Taemin yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, "Minho kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku mau pulang, Seohyun" Minho menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis yang tengah menggandeng lengannya persis seperti apa yang Taemin lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia melirik sosok Taemin yang mulai menghilang entah kemana.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama!"

Minho menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mulai melangkah pergi bersama gadis cantik yang masih saja bergelayut manja di lengannya.

.

.

"Cih. Beraninya dia mengataiku gay sedangkan dia sendiri, ck bahkan kekasihnya saja seorang banci. Aku akan membuat kejutan untukmu Jinki" Taemin menyeringai kemudian mengikuti mobil Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit tempat Jinki dirawat.

Taemin mengendap-endap membuntuti Kibum yang tengah berjalan menuju apartmen—tempat tinggal Kibum.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI" Kibum membentak Taemin yang secara misterius berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya,

"Kibum aku kan ingin melihat tempat tinggalmu. Kau pelit sekali" Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal mendapati Kibum yang terus saja mendorong tubuhnya untuk menyingkir dari sisi Kibum

"Pergi kau. Dasar licik!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura, aku sudah tau tingkah busukmu. Jangan tunjukan ekspresi wajahmu yang menjijikan itu, kau tak usah bertingkah sok polos di hadapanku. Aku sudah tau semuanya. Pergi kau!" Kibum mendorong Taemin hingga terjerembab ke lantai. Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan langsung masuk apartmennya tanpa menghiraukan Taemin.

Taemin membangunkan tubuhnya dan mendorong pintu yang belum sempat Kibum kunci hingga membuat Kibum yang berada dibalik pintu terjatuh ke lantai. Ia menyeringai kemudian mencengkram kerah kemeja Kibum,

"Baiklah, apa ini yang kau sebut berpura-pura. Aku sok polos? Benarkah?" Taemin mengangkat tubuh Kibum kemudian mendorongnya hingga memepet ke pintu

"Aku tak memiliki urusan denganmu. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah!" Kibum terlihat takut menghadapi Taemin yang memang sudah menunjukan wujud aslinya. Tak ada lagi ekspresi polos yang membuat Taemin terlihat begitu manis yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah tatapan tajam Taemin yang membuat sosok manis itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Ia mendorong Taemin dan bergegas memasuki kamarnya.

.

"YA! KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGIKUTIKU!" Kibum kembali membentak Taemin yang secara misterius berada di belakang tubuhnya—lagi

"Kau berani mencampuri urusanku maka kini kau juga berurusan denganku!" Taemin mendorong Kibum hingga tubuhnya terlempar ke ranjang

"Minggir kau!" Kibum memukul Taemin yang menindihnya dengan kuat

"Kalau saja kau menjaga mulut lebarmu itu, aku tak sudi berada disini. Ck kau benar-benar seperti banci Kibum" Taemin menjagal kedua tangan Kibum yang terus saja memukulnya. Ia menyentuh wajah mulus Kibum kemudian mencium pipi kanan Kibum

Taemin terkikih melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum yang terlihat begitu ketakutan karena ulahnya, "Mmmppphhhh" Ia mencium telak bibir Kibum,

"Argh" Kibum menampar Taemin dengan sangat keras kemudian ia berlari ke arah pintu

"Kau mau kemana hah" Taemin menjagal Kibum dari arah belakang kemudian ia menciumi daerah tengkuk Kibum

"Hentikan Taemin. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi" Bibir Kibum bergetar, ia begitu takut dengan Taemin yang kini tengah menyusup ke daerah lehernya

"Sudah terlambat! Kalau kau tak bisa menghindarinya maka nikmati saja!" Taemin menyeringai, ia membopong Kibum kemudian melemparnya ke ranjang

"A-aapa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kibum memundurkan tubuhnya menghindari Taemin yang mulai naik ke ranjangnya

"Menurutmu?" Taemin menyeringai licik kemudian menindih tubuh Kibum

"Le-lepaskan aku Taemin!" Kibum terus saja memberontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Taemin

"Arrrghhh" Taemin menampar Kibum dengan keras untuk membuatnya diam. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan kater merah miliknya

"Kalau kau berani membuka mulut lebarmu itu, akan aku pastikan kau tak akan melihat Jinki lagi!" Taemin menggesekan katernya di daerah leher Kibum

"Ck bukankah aku begitu manis kenapa kau ketakutan begitu. Jangan menangis lagi Kibum~ah" Taemin menghapus air mata Kibum kemudian ia merundukan tubuhnya dan kembali mencium bibir Kibum

Kibum menutup mulutnya rapat dan terus menggelengkan wajahnya untuk menghindari ciuman paksa Taemin, "Aarghh" Ia meringis mendapati Taemin kembali menamparnya

.

"Arghh aku bosan!" Taemin beranjak dari tubuh Kibum kemudian menatap bosan ke arah Kibum.

Taemin meraih ranselnya kemudian mengambil tali yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Ia mendorong Kibum yang mulai beranjak dari ranjang untuk kabur.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kibum kembali memberontak saat Taemin mulai mengikatnya pada bagian sisi ranjang

"Permainan dimulai!" Taemin tertawa riang mendapati Kibum sama sekali tak bisa berkutik karena ia telah sukses mengikat tangan dan kaki Kibum.

Taemin kembali menindih Kibum dan mulai melucuti pakaian yang Kibum kenakan, "T-Taemin hentikan!"

Kibum terlihat panik mendapati Taemin melucuti seluruh pakaiannya,

"Aishh. Kau menjijikan sekali, tubuhmu benar-benar seperti wanita. Aigo bahkan kulitmu lebih mulus dariku, sialan!" Tangan Taemin menyusuri bagian depan tubuh Kibum, ia mengelus kulit Kibum yang menurutnya memang jauh lebih mulus dari apa yang ia miliki

"Argh" Kibum berteriak keras mendapati Taemin mencengkram juniornya

"Wahh Kibum, juniormu mengeras. Kau benar-benar seorang gay ternyata. Apa Jinki sering melakukan ini padamu hihiii. Arghh tapi aku bosan, maafkan aku Kibum!" Taemin beranjak dari ranjang dan mulai memakai ranselnya.

Kibum bernapas lega melihat Taemin mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, "Tapi aku kasihan padamu Kibum. Aku akan membantu menyelesaikannya"

"Arghhhh" Kibum kembali berteriak mendapati Taemin berjalan ke arahnya dan mencengram juniornya—lagi

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Tenang saja!" Taemin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mulai memijat junior Kibum yang semakin mengeras

"Arghh T-Taemin hentikan!" Kibum mendongakan wajahnya menikmati _service _Taemin

"Kau yakin?"

"Nngghhh" Kibum memejamkan matanya rapat, kepalanya pening dan terasa begitu berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Taemin.

Nafas Kibum terasa semakin berat dan dadanya begitu sesak. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya semakin rapat menikmati Taemin yang mengocok juniornya dengan sangat cepat

"Aaakkhh"

Taemin tersenyum melihat Kibum yang terlihat begitu menikmati ulahnya. Ia semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada junior Kibum yang semakin besar dan mengeras. Ia menekan kepala junior Kibum yang memerah hingga cairan bening semakin banyak keluar melalui lubang precum Kibum

"Nnghhhhh aaakkhh" Kibum berteriak keras menikmati klimaksnya,

"Aaaishhh seharusnya kau bilang dulu bodoh!" Taemin menyipratkan tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan putih milik Kibum, "Aishh lengket, sialan kau Kibum!"

Taemin memasuki kamar mandi Kibum dan mencuci tangannya yang lengket karena cairan Kibum.

Taemin melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Kibum kemudian ia menutupi tubuh telanjang Kibum menggunakan selimut tebal. Ia melirik Kibum yang tengah tertidur pulas,

"Aku tak akan melakukannya kalau kau tak mencampuri urusanku"

...

.

.

"Taemin ini untukmu" Jonghyun tersenyum senang melihat Taemin yang baru saja memasuki kelas kemudian ia memberikan dua kotak susu pisang yang memang selalu menjadi minuman favorit Taemin

"Gomawo"

"Minho ini untukmu hehehh"

"YA! KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN PADANYA!" Jonghyun berteriak mendapati Taemin memberikan salah satu susu pisang pemberiannya pada Minho

"Bukankah kau sudah memberikannya padaku. Ini hakku kan mau memberikannya pada siapa!" Taemin menyruput susu pisangnya tanpa memandang Jonghyun yang mulai menatap marah ke arahnya.

"Minho. Apa kemarin kau menelfonku?"

"Uhukk ti-tidak. Siapa yang menelfonmu, aishhh percaya diri sekali. Aku hanya salah memencet nomor!" Minho seketika terbatuk mendengar ocehan Taemin. Ia begitu gugup menghadapi Taemin,

"Maaf Minho. Aku tak mendengarnya saat kau menelfonku, apa kau memaafkanku eum?" Taemin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan beralih mendekati Minho, ia memeluk lengan Minho yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari Jonghyun yang tengah mengamati tingkahnya

"YA! A-aapa yang kau lakukan. Menyingkir dariku!" Minho membangunkan tubuhnya menghindari Taemin. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu panas berada di dekat Taemin, jantungnya mendadak berdetak tidak normal tiap kali Taemin mendekatinya. Jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat saat berada di dekat Taemin dan itu membuat ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa groginya.

"Huksss Minho kenapa kau kasar sekali!" Taemin mulai menangis mendapati Minho yang tak juga luluh dengannya

"Aarghhh"

"Berani sekali kau membuat Taemin-ku menangis hah!" Jonghyun memukul wajah Minho secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Minho terlembar menubruk meja,

"Jangan lakukan lagi!" Taemin memeluk Minho untuk mencegah Jonghyun yang tengah bersiap memukul Minho kembali,

"YA! TAEMIN KEMARI KAU, JANGAN MENDEKATINYA LAGI. DIA TAK MENYUKAIMU. KAU MENGERTI!" Jonghyun berteriak keras ke arah Taemin kemudian ia menarik lengan kecil Taemin yang tengah memeluk Minho dengan erat,

Taemin meninggalkan Minho yang masih _shock_ dengan tingkah Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

Minho bahkan menahan nafasnya untuk menghindari Taemin mendengar detakan jantungnya yang melewati batas normal.

.

"Eoh Kibum kau kenapa?" Jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya melihat Kibum memasuki kelas dengan keadaan yang tak seperti biasanya. Kibum terlihat lesu dan tak bersemangat.

Kibum menatap Jonghyun kemudian ia melirik tangan Jonghyun yang tengah menggenggam tangan Taemin dengan erat. Ia beralih melirik Taemin yang seperti biasa, Taemin memasang wajah polos yang membuat Taemin terlihat begitu manis.

Kibum kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa menghiraukan Jonghyun. Ia melirik Minho kemudian duduk persis disamping Minho yang tengah sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

Kibum terkejut saat melirik Taemin yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian bergegas meninggalkan bangku Minho dan beralih duduk dibangkunya sendiri.

.

.

"Minho aku mohon hentikan dia. T-Taemin sangat berbahaya. Jonghyun bisa mati ditangannya hukss"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya" Minho menyingkirkan syal yang menutupi leher Kibum kemudian ia menyentuh bekas luka sayatan yang menurutnya adalah ulah Taemin.

"Berhentilah menangis. Jinki akan sedih kalau ia melihat ini" Minho meraih tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukannya, ia meredam tangisan Kibum di pelukannya.

Minho bergegas mengakhiri pelukannya pada Kibum saat penglihatannya menangkap Taemin yang tengah menatapnya tak suka.

"Kibum, pulanglah dengan hati-hati. Ingat, jangan pergi kemanapun kau harus langsung pulang. Kau mengerti!"

...

"Taemin. Tunggu sebentar!" Minho meraih lengan Taemin yang tengah berniat memasuki mobil. Ia menyentuh tangan Taemin dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia tak peduli dengan jantunganya yang tak terkontrol saat ia mulai menyentuh Taemin.

"Ada apa Minho?" Taemin menatap Minho datar. Ia bahkan sudah langsung tau apa yang akan Minho katakan padannya. Ia telah mendengar semuanya, saat Kibum lagi-lagi membeberkan ulahnya.

"Taemin hentikan! Aku mohon" Minho menatap kedua mata lembut Taemin, ia bahkan masih tak percaya. Taemin, namja polos yang memiliki hati lembut sejak dulu, kini seperti berubah menjadi orang lain.

"Apanya yang dihentikan!" Taemin menampik tangan Minho dengan kasar. Tak ada lagi tingkah manja atau apalah itu yang hanya ingin ia tunjukan untuk berpura-pura, Minho telah mengetahui semuanya. Saatnya ia berubah menjadi Taemin yang memang bukan Taemin yang bertingkah manis dan polos.

.

Taemin melirik sinis ke arah Minho kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Minho,

"Kebencian tak akan membuatmu bahagia, kau hanya akan semakin menderita. Kebencian hanya akan merusak jiwa maupun ragamu, kau hanya akan menjadi budak kebencianmu. Aku lebih menyukaimu yang memiliki hati lembut, kau selalu menyayangi orang-orang disekelilingmu. Aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan tatapan kebencian, kau menatap semua orang penuh dengan tatapan cinta"

"Aku bahkan melihatmu seperti teratai putih, kau suci tanpa noda. Sampai saat ini, aku tetap melihatmu seperti teratai putih. Hanya saja, kebencian telah menodaimu. Kau hanya perlu memaafkan mereka dan lepaskan semuanya. Kebencian yang membatu hingga berubah menjadi dendam, kau tak akan merasa bahagia Taemin!"

Minho memeluk Taemin dari arah belakang. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Taemin berusaha untuk melepaskannya.

Taemin menatap lurus ke arah depan. Tatapannya kosong tanpa arah,

"Kau bahkan hanya melihatku sebagai teratai yang ternoda. Aku tak pernah dan tak akan pernah ingin mendapatkan apa itu yang dinamakan kebahagiaan. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, setelah itu kau tak perlu melihatku lagi!"

.

.

**Tbc**

.

Gamsahamnida for read. Review please... review kalian sangat saya tunggu :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Like Me**

Cast: 2MIN

Genre: Totally sadistic

Author: gildal

.

.

_Happy reading~_

_._

_._

'_...setelah itu kau tak perlu melihatku lagi'_

_..._

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, kata-katanya terus saja terdengar di telingaku. Sungguh, ingin rasanya aku menusuk gendang telingaku untuk membuatnya berhenti mendengungkan kata-kata Taemin yang, yang membuatku benar-benar merasa takut.

Ck kau tau apa yang tengah aku lakukan sekarang? Setelah semalaman penuh aku terjaga, tak sedetikpun aku memejamkan mataku hanya karena terlalu memikirkannya, baiklah mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir- eoh, maksudku terlalu takut.

"Eoh, Taemin apa yang kau lakukan? bukankah ini hari libur, kau mau kemana?" Hampir saja aku kehilangan nyawaku, aku sangat terkejut melihatnya tiba-tiba keluar yang sialnya aku tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya—seperti orang bodoh.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini Minho. Ini bahkan masih jam 06.00 pagi dan kau berdiri di depan rumahku, mencurigakan sekali. Cih"

Bukan kata-kata seperti itu yang aku inginkan, Taemin bahkan memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak aku mengerti sama sekali. Tatapan tajam yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya,

"Taemin tunggu sebentar"

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Minho. Pergi kau! Aku sama sekali tak membutuhkan ocehan busukmu itu. Cih, apa kau datang ke sini sengaja untuk mengantarkan nyawamu. Dasar idio-mmmpphhhh-"

...

"... Dasar idio-mmmpphhhh" Minho membungkam bibir Taemin menggunakan bibirnya. Ia melakukannya dengan begitu cepat, tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Taemin menyelesaikan kata-kata yang sama sekali tak ingin di dengarnya.

"Arghh-"

Taemin menampar Minho dengan keras. Tak sampai disitu, Taemin kini mencengkram kerah kemeja Minho dan menonjok wajah Minho dengan sangat keras.

"Ta-Taemin tunggu sebentar!"

"Dasar idiot brengsek!"

Taemin kembali memukul Minho, ia memukuli Minho seperti orang kesetanan. Taemin merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kater merah yang langsung di arahkan ke wajah Minho.

Dengan cekatan Minho mencengkram tangan Taemin, ia melonggarkan cengkramannya pada tangan kecil Taemin. Ia hanya terlalu takut menyakiti Taemin, "Taemin apa dengan kau melakukannya kau akan merasa puas?"

"Cih!" Taemin menepis tangan Minho dengan kasar, "Tentu saja, kau pikir untuk apa aku kembali. Hah, kau tau apa yang selalu aku pikirkan selama di Amerika? Aku ingin sekali menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa, hihiii itu sangat menyenangkan!"

Taemin menekan kater miliknya ke telapak tangannya sendiri hingga darah mulai mengotori kater merah Taemin,

"YA! Apa kau bodoh!" Minho merebut benda merah yang Taemin gunakan untuk menyayat telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia mengusap darah yang keluar semakin deras dari kulit telapak tangan Taemin.

"Kau yang bodoh. Bodoh, DASAR BODOH!" Taemin menampar Minho menggunakan tangannya yang terluka sehingga meninggalkan jejak darah pada pipi Minho.

"Mmmphhh—" Minho menarik tengkuk Taemin dan kembali menciumnya. Ia menekan tengkuk Taemin dengan keras dan menciumnya dengan kasar, mencegah Taemin lari darinya.

Minho merengkuh tubuh Taemin dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya, "Mmmphh—Min-mmphh"

Taemin memberontak dalam pelukan Minho. Ia meremas pundak Minho, berusaha menahan rasa geli yang mengoyak perutnya.

Tangan besar Minho merayap ke area punggung Taemin, ia memperlembut ciumannya setelah merasa Taemin tak lagi memberontak.

Minho menyentuh rahang Taemin kemudian mengelus pipi lembut Taemin. Ia semakin kuat menyesap bibir Taemin, atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

Minho menarik tubuh Taemin dan memepetkannya ke pintu dengan bibir mereka yang masih bertautan, "Nnghh"

Ia tersenyum mendengar desahan Taemin yang membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat.

Taemin menautkan kedua tangannya pada leher Minho, meremas rambut bagian belakang Minho kemudian menekannya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Taemin semakin terbuai, ia membuka mulutnya mengijinkan Minho merasuki dan mengoyak seisi rongga mulutnya, "Nnnghhh"

.

**Ddrrrttt drrtttt**

**Dddrrttt drrttt**

**.**

"_Shit_!" Taemin merogoh saku celana Minho dan memicingkan matanya melihat nama Kibum disana. Ia melempar ponsel Minho kemudian menginjaknya hingga benar-benar hancur.

"DASAR KODOK MESUM. PERGI KAU. _DAMN_!"

.

.

'_Taemin apa yang sedang kau lakukan? aku merindukanmu'_

Cih. Aku melempar ponselku ke ranjang empuk tentunya, aku tak mau ponsel kesayanganku bernasib sama seperti ponsel malang Minho.

Aku muak membaca pesan memuakan Jonghyun yang hampir memenuhi _inbox _ponselku. Ingin sekali aku menjejalinya dengan batu arang kemudian membakar mulutnya yang menjijikan itu. Ck, kau tau Jjong tanganku benar-benar gatal.

Aku menyiapkan alat-alat yang aku butuhkan untuk membuat Jonghyun meregang nyawa. Ck, ini akan menjadi malam **'terindah'** untukmu Jjong.

.

_**Aku akan membuatmu sama sepertiku**_

**.**

Bukan, bukan cacian, makian atau umpatan yang akan menyakiti hatimu Jjong. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih mudah dari apa yang pernah kau lakukan dulu. Aku tak perlu bersusah payah mengumpulkan mahasiswa dan menuduhmu gay, bukankah kau itu memang gay ck, bodoh!.

_**Aku akan melakukannya jauh lebih mudah**_

...

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang kelas, tak ada penghuni sama sekali di kampus. Selain ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana mahasiswa beristirahat tetapi juga waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 sehingga kampus benar-benar sepi.

Aku membuka pintu kelas menggunakan kunci yang sebelumnya aku curi dengan susah payah dari ruang Dosen.

Aku mengacak-acak kontak di ponselku kemudian menekan nama Jonghyun,

.

"Jjong-Jonghyun tolong. Tolong aku Jjong, ak-aku takut sekali"

"_YA! Taemin apa yang terjadi? Dimana kau hah?"_

Cih. Menjijikan!

"Aku di kampus Jjong. Aku takut sekali hukksss"

"_YA! Apa kau bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan disana hah. Tunggu aku Taemin, tunggu aku disana kau mengerti!"_

Cih kau yang bodoh! Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu, aku datang ke sini memang khusus untukmu Jjong ck.

Aku mematikan lampu kemudian bersembunyi memepet tembok, persis di balik pintu. Aku mulai mendengar langkahnya yang semakin dekat, aku bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafas Jonghyun. Ck, sepertinya kau sangat tidak sabar Jjong.

"YA! TAEMIN"

...

"YA! TAEMIN" Jonghyun mendobrak pintu kelas yang memang sudah sedikit terbuka. Panik, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang Jonghyun rasakan saat ini. Ia meraba-raba sakelar listrik untuk menyalakan lampu kelas yang begitu gelap,

"Aaargh—" Taemin menghantam kepala Jonghyun menggunakan tongkat baseball yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya

"Taemin apa yang kau lakuk—aarghh"

Taemin menghujamkan pukulannya di area perut Jonghyun,

"Tak seharusnya kau datang ke sini Jjong, kau akan menyesal" Taemin mengayukan tongkatnya dan memukul lutut Jonghyun. Ia memukul Jonghyun bertubi-tubi, tak peduli dengan rintihan atau tangisan Jonghyun yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Taemin terus saja memukul Jonghyun tanpa ampun,

"Uhuuk-Taemin" Jonghyun mulai terbatuk, darah semakin banyak keluar dari mulut Jonghyun. Ia mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya tetapi Taemin kembali memukul kakinya hingga ia kembali ambruk

"Kau. Sungguh tak tau malu Jjong, kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku menolakmu dan kau, kau bahkan meneriakiku GAY. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya di lempar puluhan telur busuk, kau tau bagaimana rasanya disiram air kloset busuk seperti apa yang pernah kau lakukan hah! Menjijikan! Kau sampah, kau jauh lebih menjijikan!" Taemin meludahi wajah Jonghyun kemudian memukulnya hingga darah mulai mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung Jonghyun.

.

"Ck. Bagaimana bisa kau mati secepat itu Jjong!" Taemin menginjak perut Jonghyun untuk membangunkannya yang mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Taemin mengeluarkan kater merah miliknya kemudian menekan telapak tangan Jonghyun. Ia menyayat tangan Jonghyun hingga darah mulai mengucur dari kater Taemin,

"Ck. Kau lebih tampan seperti ini Jjong!" Taemin menyayat tangan Jonghyun yang lainnya, ia melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga darah benar-benar telah mengotori pakaiannya sendiri.

"Cih. Tapi kau menjijikan! Bangun bodoh!" Taemin menginjak telapak tangan Jonghyun hingga cairan merah tersebut mengalir menyentuh lantai,

"Ck. Apa kau tengah bermimpi indah Jjong, kau tertidur lama sekali?" Taemin menyeringai menatap Jonghyun kembali membuka matanya

"Ma-maaf" Jonghyun menatap Taemin dan mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika Taemin bisa begitu membencinya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelumnya. Hingga saat Taemin benar-benar pergi ia tak berani untuk mengatakannya,

"Ak minta maaf"

Taemin memukul tangan Jonghyun yang tengah berusaha meraih kaki Taemin,

"Brengsek!"

...

"Bagaimana ini, aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Aaish Jjong apa yang terjadi"

"Mungkin Jonghyun sudah tidur. Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkannya!" Jinki memukul kepala Kibum menggunakan bantal miliknya. Kesal mendapati Kibum yang terus mengomel pada ponselnya

"Tadi Jonghyun bilang akan menjengukmu ke sini, tapi dia membatalkannya dan bilang akan ke kampus menemui Taemin!"

"Taemin? Apa kau bilang, menemui Taemin?" Minho beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap khawatir ke arah Kibum

"Kau cemburu Minho" Jinki menatap malas ke arah Minho, melihat ekspresi wajah Minho yang mendadak berubah panik

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya- Jonghyun dalam bahaya!"

"YA! MINHO!"

.

.

"Aku akan membuatmu sama sepertiku. Ah aku akan melakukannya jauh lebih buruk. Brengsek!" Taemin menghujamkan tongkat baseball pada area paha Jonghyun hingga membuat Jonghyun menjerit dengan keras.

Jonghyun meremas jari-jari tangannya sendiri menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bahkan telah melupakan sakit yang menjalar di telapak tangannya, ia terus saja meremas jari-jari tangannya ketika Taemin menghujamkan pukulan pada tubuhnya.

"Dasar busuk! Kau pantas mati!" Taemin mengumpulkan kekuatannya pada lengannya kemudian menghujamkan tongkatnya pada kepala Jonghyun hingga kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Taemin kembali memukul Jonghyun meski sudah tak sadarkan diri, ia meremukan tulang rusuk Jonghyun menggunakan tongkatnya, "Dasar tak tau malu, _shit_!" Taemin kembali turun kemudian memukul area kaki Jonghyun untuk meremukan tempurung lutut Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun aku membencimu hukss"

.

"TAEMIN HENTIKAN!" Teriakan Minho membuat Taemin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Minho,

"Minho hehehh"

Minho melirik Jonghyun yang tengah terkepar mengenaskan kemudian menyentuh pipi Taemin yang penuh darah,

"Argh—"

Minho menampar Taemin dengan keras. Taemin menjatuhkan tongkatnya, "Sakit!" Ia menyentuh pipinya sendiri,

"Apa kau sudah puas hah!" Minho menatap nanar ke arah Taemin, ia mendekati Jonghyun kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jonghyun

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu?" Taemin kembali mengambil tongkatnya kemudian memukul Minho yang tengah berusaha mengangkat Jonghyun.

Taemin menyingkirkan Minho dari Jonghyun kemudian kembali memukulnya.

Minho menampik pukulan Taemin, ia merebut tongkat Taemin kemudian melemparnya.

"Brengsek kau Minho!"

Taemin menubruk Minho hingga jatuh kemudian menonjok wajahnya, ia memukul Minho berulang kali.

"Argh membosankan!" Taemin beranjak dari tubuh Minho kemudian berjalan mengambil tongkatnya kembali.

Ia menginjak lutut Jonghyun kemudian memukul wajah Jonghyun, "Cih. Menjijikan!"

"Taemin hentikan!"

"BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU MINHO!" Taemin melempar tongkatnya ke wajah Jonghyun kemudian mengambil kater yang sempat ia lupakan sebelumnya.

Ia mengarahkan katernya ke wajah Minho yang semakin mendekat padanya,

"Taemin, tenangkan dirimu eum!"

"Pergi kau!" Taemin memberanikan dirinya untuk maju dan mendekati Minho. Minho memundurkan tubuhnya menghindari Taemin yang bertingkah semakin nekad.

"Taemin dengarkan aku- pulanglah bersamaku eum. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, kau menger—"

"DIAM KAU!"

"Arghhh—"

Taemin tersandung kaki Jonghyun hingga terjatuh menimpa Minho. Minho tersenyum menatap kedua mata jernih Taemin yang menurutnya begitu cantik, ia meringis mendapati kater Taemin sukses menancap di bahunya

"...Min-Minho"

.

.

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhhhhhh" Teriakan seorang mahasiswi langsung mengundang mahasiswa serta mahasiswi lainnya untuk mendekati sumber suara.

"Jjong-Jonghyun!"

Beberapa mahasiswi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak tahan melihat kondisi Jonghyun yang begitu mengenaskan. Wajah pucat penuh luka lebam, tubuh kaku hingga darah yang berceceran di sekitar tubuh Jonghyun.

"Dia, dia mati" Salah satu mahasiswa di antara mereka mendekati Jonghyun dan memeriksa denyut nadinya namun ia tak menemukan hasil apapun

"Bagaimana ini? Jonghyun, siapa yang telah melakukannya?"

"Jonghyun hukss. Dia orang yang sangat baik"

...

"... Dia orang yang sangat baik"

Cih. Ingin rasanya aku menggunting mulut wanita itu, beraninya ia mengeluarkan kata-kata busuk seperti itu. Menjijikan!

Puas. Itu salah satu perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini. Ck, melihat orang-orang bertingkah **sok panik** membuatku begitu senang.

Jonghyun selamat tinggal. Sayang sekali kau hanya sendiri, seharusnya kau bersama Jinki tapi aku pikir kau lebih baik sendiri.

Aku lebih puas melihatmu **'kesepian'** Jjong. Menangislah semaumu, berteriaklah sepuasmu takkan ada yang bisa mendengarmu!.

Kau, kau tau apa yang membuatku begitu ingin kembali?

.

_**Aku ingin membuatmu sama sepertiku**_

**.**

Takut, malu, marah, sedih, kesepian hingga menangis—aku hanya bisa merasakannya seorang diri. Sedangkan kau, kau bahkan tertawa seolah telah menelan habis kebahagiaanku!

.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Dia, seseorang yang berani-beraninya menggenggam tanganku kini- ia juga salah satu alasanku kembali.

"Puas!" Aku melangkah pergi. Pergi untuk melanjutkan hidupku, entah itu kisah hidup yang seperti apa. Aku sungguh tak peduli,

"Minho" Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Melepaskan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada, perasaan yang telah membuatku berubah menjadi begitu gila. Namun aku tak pernah menyesalinya,

"Jangan menolakku Taemin"

Ia kembali menggenggam tanganku dan mengeratkannya lebih kuat. Seolah mengharapkan sesuatu yang aku harapkan darinya juga.

Aku membalas genggaman tangannya, mengeratkannya lebih kuat. Tak ingin kembali menderita hanya karena keadaan, yang dinamakan **'kesepian'**.

.

_**Aku akan membuatmu sama sepertiku**_

_**Membuatmu bahagia...**_

_**Sama sepertiku yang begitu bahagia saat ini, karena kau...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END**

**.**

* * *

Wahh gomawo for read. Makasih juga buat yang sudah review, sayah tunggu review kalian yang lebih buanyaakkk lagi kekeke

ff ini tamat deh (what the?), sebenernya ini ff jadul yang sayah repost dari fp. Ada sequel juga, cuma satu episode sih... full NC pula (ga full dink, berlebihan sayah ngejelasinnya #slap)

intinya gomawooooo, sayah tunggu review kalian lagi Onkey Onkey :3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Like Me**│Sequel

Cast: 2MIN

Rating: NC-18

Author: gildal

Note: **Warning! NC!**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading~_

_._

_._

"Eunghh..."

"Hihii, apa tidurmu nyenyak sayang~"

"Tentu saja, berhenti menggangguku Minho. Singkirkan wajah idiotmu itu dariku!"

Aku menarik selimut tebal membungkus tubuh telanjangku. Mengantisipasi hal buruk yang akan kembali terjadi pada tubuh malangku yang kini penuh dengan tanda merah akibat kejahatan manusia idiot yang kini tak henti-hentinya mengganggu tidurku.

Hey, apa dia belum puas setelah semalaman penuh ia mengerjaiku. Bahkan baru dua jam yang lalu aku memejamkan mata setelah kami emmm—arghh lupakan saja!

"Taemin..."

Lihatlah, aku bahkan masih belum bisa membedakannya. Ini seperti mimpi, seseorang yang hanya ada dalam ilusiku selama lima tahun terakhir kini benar-benar berada disampingku.

"Taemin, kapan kau akan kembali ke Amerika?"

Minho membalikan tubuhku yang sedari tadi memunggunginya. Ia merangkak ke atas tubuhku yang membuat suhu tubuhku meningkat secara tiba-tiba.

Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah kami masih sama-sama telanjang dan dia dengan sangat pede(?) merangkak naik ke tubuh telanjangku. Aisshh ingin rasanya aku menendang tubuh besarnya itu ke atap tapi apa daya, aku benar-benar telah kehilangan tenaga superku.

Aishh pantatku sakit*-.-

"Secepatnya aku akan pergi!"

"Mmmphhhh Min—mmphh"

.

'**...itu memang tujuan awalku. Setelah aku menyelesaikan semuanya maka aku akan pergi'**

.

.

'_Taemin datanglah ke __**Jaksal Chicken Restaurant**__ sekarang. Aku menunggumu!'_

Taemin memicingkan matanya menatap layar ponselnya yang berisi pesan dari Jinki, "Apa maunya dia, apa dia ingin menyusul Jonghyun bodoh itu. Ck"

...

Taemin melangkah memasuki restaurant kemudian pandangannya beredar mencari sosok sipit yang beberapa saat lalu mengiriminya pesan,

"Taemin, disini!"

Jinki melambaikan tangannya pada sosok manis yang telah lama ia tunggu.

"Ada apa?" Taemin menyeret salah satu bangku di hadapan Jinki kemudian tanpa basa-basi ia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di depan Jinki.

"Taemin maafkan aku. Aa~tidak, Taemin maafkan kami!" Jinki menarik salah satu tangan Taemin dan menggengamnya erat.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Taemin menepis tangan Jinki dengan kasar. Terlihat dengan jelas tatapan marah pada kedua manik Taemin.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya seolah tak sabar ingin memukul seseorang dihadapannya.

"Tak hanya kau saja yang menderita karena ulah kami, meskipun aku tau kau jauh lebih menderita Taemin. Jonghyun, selama lima tahun ia bahkan tak bisa hidup tenang karena terus memikirkanmu—"

"Cih..."

"Kami tak bisa melakukan apapun, kami hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh saat ratusan siswa itu mengusirmu dari sekolah. Kami hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan saat kau menangis melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Aku tau itu sangat keterlaluan—"

"Apa kau tengah menggodaku Jinki,ck"

"Taemin maafkan kami!"

.

'**Maaf? Cih, itu lebih terdengar seperti permohonan ampun setelah melihat temanmu mati. Seberapa besar rasa takutmu sekarang eum, ini seperti lelucon ck. Tak seharusnya kau mengatakan kalimat seperti itu setelah melihat temanmu benar-benar mati, bukankah itu sangat percuma. Ck benar-benar lucu'**

**.**

"Setelah melihatmu kembali dalam keadaan yang begitu baik, kami tak pernah berpikir jika kau masih mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Kami minta maaf Taemin"

"Apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh,ck"

"Taemin..."

Wajah Jinki mulai memerah, cairan bening mulai menggenang di kedua mata sipit Jinki. Ia menatap Taemin dengan intens,

"Kemari kau!" Taemin memajukan tubuhnya dan menjentikan jarinya ke arah Jinki, memerintahkan seseorang dihadapannya untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

Jinki memajukan tubuhnya persis seperti apa yang Taemin perintahkan. Tak bisa ia pungkiri jika rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya.

Taemin mencengkram kerah kemeja Jinki kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Jinki,

"Bukankah aku telah **'melepaskanmu'**. Berhenti bersikap seperti itu Jinki!"

Air mata Jinki perlahan menetes melewati pipi_ cuby_-nya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang Taemin katakan, Taemin bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah melepaskan sesuatu yang telah berada di 'genggaman tangannya'.

Yang ada dibenaknya kini adalah berharap jika Taemin memaafkannya bukan 'melepaskannya'.

"Kau jelek kalau menangis!"

Taemin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada leher Jinki kemudian beralih meraih gelas berisi air berwarna merah milik Jinki yang langsung ia sruput tanpa permisi

"Kau tak mau memesankan apapun untukku. Aishh kau pelit sek—"

"Taemin apa kau memaafkanku" Jinki kembali meraih tangan Taemin dan menggenggamnya erat.

Ia menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasar kemudian kembali menatap kedua manik lembut Taemin.

Taemin sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya yang sontak membuat Jinki tersenyum lebar ke arah Taemin.

Senyuman tulus Taemin berhasil membuatnya bisa bernafas lega setelah kurang lebih lima tahun lamanya ia tak bisa hidup dengan tenang karena berbagai cuplikan gambaran Taemin menangis saat meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya dulu terus berputar di otaknya.

.

"Jinki sepertinya ini akan jadi masalah—aarghh"

Tepat seperti apa yang Taemin katakan, Jinki yang terus saja menggenggam tangannya telah menarik perhatian 'kucing liar' yang langsung menampar pipinya.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH"

"Kibum—ini, ak-aku hanya meminta maaf padanya" Jinki memeluk Kibum dari arah belakang yang tengah berniat memukul Taemin kembali.

"YA! JINKI. KAU TAU, AKU BAHKAN MENJEMPUTMU KE RUMAH. KAU BILANG KITA BERTEMU JAM 15.00 DAN KAU, KAU BAHKAN MENINGGALKANKU DAN MEMILIH BERDUAAN DENGAN MANUSIA BRENGSEK ITU HAH!"

Kibum berteriak keras di hadapan Jinki yang membuat semua mata pengunjung restaurant ayam itu melirik ke arah Kibum,

"Apa kalian tengah membuat pengumuman kalau kalian itu pasangan gay"

Minho yang juga baru datang bersama Kibum memilih memeluk pinggang ramping Taemin, menuntun kekasihnya untuk duduk.

"Minho bukankah kau juga gay!"

"Mungkin!" Minho mengecup sekilas pipi mulus Taemin yang membuat beberapa penghuni restaurant itu menatap tak nyaman ke arah Minho

"Kibum dengarkan aku, aku hanya meminta maaf pada Taemin. Itu saja!"

"Aku tak mau dengar, ayam jelek!" Kibum menarik kursi dengan kasar kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya tanpa menghiraukan Jinki yang mulai terlihat panik karena Kibum mengabaikannya

"YA! Kenapa kau masih disini. Pembunuh sepertimu seharusnya mendekam di penjara, bagaimana bisa kau masih berkeliaran disini hah" Kibum menatap sinis ke arah Taemin yang tengah bersandar mesra di bahu Minho

"Kau dengar Minho, ia mengataiku pembunuh. Cepat pukul dia!"

"_Of course baby_..." Minho meraih buku menu dihadapannya kemudian melempar tepat ke wajah Kibum yang sontak membuat Kibum kembali naik darah.

Ia mengelus rambut cokelat Taemin yang masih saja bersandar dibahunya kemudian merundukan wajahnya untuk meraih plump merah Taemin,

"Jangan berlebihan, kalian tak lihat tatapan orang-orang itu!" Jinki menoyor kepala Minho yang tengah asyik menyesap bibir Taemin, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati pasangan mesum baru yang jauh lebih mesum dari dirinya sendiri.

"Chagi~ya ayo kita nonton. Kau mau kan eummm?" Jinki meraih bahu Kibum kemudian menarik ke dalam pelukannya—untuk sedikit merayu kekasihnya itu

"Aku tak mau!"

"YA! IDE BAGUS. AYO KITA NONTON!" Taemin tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak hingga sukses membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya mengelus dada, terkejut mendapati Taemin yang kelewat _excited_*-.-

"YA! AKU BILANG AKU TAK MAU!"

.

.

"Na na naa... kau mau nonton yang mana Minho" Taemin menggandeng lengan Minho sambil sedikit bersenandung, ia terlalu senang bisa menikmati saat-saat indah bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Ya kenapa kau tetap terlihat cantik saat cemberut begitu, chagi~yaa" Jinki menautkan jemarinya pada jemari ramping Kibum.

Jelas terlihat pipi Kibum yang mulai merona karena ulah Jinki, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagiannya hanya karena sedikit pujian dari bibir Jinki. Kibum mengeratkan genggaman tangannya tanpa melihat ke arah Jinki yang mulai tersenyum mendapati tingkah Kibum.

"Yang ini saja" Minho menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjuk salah satu film_ Action_ yang baru-baru ini menjadi favoritnya.

Taemin melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Minho dan beralih menuju deretan poster film bernuansa seks yang sudah pasti akan menjadi film pilihannya, "Aku mau yang ini!"

"Eh?"

"YA! Kenapa kau memilih film seperti itu. Itu untuk orang dewasa, kau mengerti!" Aku memukul lembut pucuk kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah Taemin langsung berbinar saat melihat poster film yang—arghh aku tau film itu penuh dengan adegan ranjang dan itu sama sekali tak cocok untuk Taemin aishhh

"Pokoknya aku mau yang itu!"

...

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Taemin. Orang keras kepala seperti Taemin tak mungkin ada yang mampu menolak keinginannya dan alhasil kami berempat telah duduk manis di barisan belakang gedung bioskop untuk menonton film pilihan Taemin.

Aishhh ini bukan keadaan yang bagus untuk menikmati adegan-adegan panas yang mulai terpampang jelas di layar bioskop brengsek itu!

Akan lebih baik jika hanya aku dan Taemin yang menonton film mesum itu, aishh akan sangat memalukan jika aku 'kelepasan' di tempat seperti ini. Hey kalian tau maksudku bukan? BERCINTA! Sudah jelas bukan, bagaimana ini aku tak bisa menahannya lagi arghh

"Minho apa kau horny eum?"

Aku merinding mendengar Taemin yang tiba-tiba berbisik dan menjilat telingaku. Kalian tau eoh, Taemin-ku itu ternyata anak yang 'nakal'

"Tidak!" Sial, desahan pemain film mesum itu terus membuat badanku memanas. Adegan 'gulat' pasangan mesum di atas ranjang itu telah berhasil membangunkan sesuatu yang berada di bawah sana.

"AARGHHH—"

Aku terkejut mendengar Taemin yang tiba-tiba berteriak keras disampingku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum pelakunya. Aku memeluk pundak Taemin untuk menghentikannya yang tengah berniat meraih Kibum yang juga telah di jagal oleh Jinki.

"Hukss lihat Minho, dia mencakarku huksssss huweeee..." Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang membuatku ingin segera menelannya.

Aku membopong Taemin untuk menukar posisi duduknya dengan tempat dudukku, menghindari perkelahian yang pasti akan berujung cakar-cakaran antara Kibum dan Taemin.

"Minho cium aku sekarang!"

"Eh? nanti saja di rumah, kau menger—mmphhh" Ucapanku tertelan oleh bibir lembut Taemin yang tiba-tiba membungkam mulutku

"...kau menger—mmphhh" Ucapan Minho terpotong oleh bibir Taemin yang mendarat lebih dulu melumat bibir sensual Minho.

Taemin menekan tengkuk Minho dengan keras, ia menyesap bibir Minho dengan kuat.

Minho mendorong tubuh Taemin hingga bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Ia mengambil alih ciuman yang sebelumnya di kuasai oleh Taemin.

"Hmm ngghhh..." Samar-samar terdengar desahan Taemin dibalik desahan pasangan mesum di layar bioskop itu.

Taemin menuntun tangan Minho untuk menyentuh leher mulusnya.

.

Minho mengelus leher Taemin kemudian gerakan tangannya perlahan turun. Tangannya menyusup ke balik _t-shirt_ yang Taemin kenakan.

Ciuman Minho beralih pada rahang Taemin, ia menjilat rahang lembut Taemin kemudian lidahnya beralih pada bagian bawah telinga Taemin. Ia menyesapnya hingga membuat Taemin mendesis.

Ciuman Minho berpindah pada telinga Taemin. Ia mengulum telinga Taemin kemudian turun menyesap leher putih Taemin yang menjadi favoritnya saat bercinta.

"Nnghhh Min—aahh ayo kita pulangghhhhh..."

Taemin mengangkat wajah Minho yang tengah menyesap lehernya, ia menatap Minho dengan mata sayunya. Jelas terlihat jika Taemin tengah menahan hasrat yang harus segera ia salurkan.

Pandangan Minho melirik Jinki yang juga tengah bergumul ria bersama Kibum di tempat duduknya*astaga -.-

Ia menarik lengan Taemin, membawanya keluar dari gedung bioskop yang seketika menjadi tempat mesum bagi pengunjung yang tak lagi dapat menahan gairah seksnya.

Minho melirik Taemin yang tengah memasang sabuk pengaman kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap tubuh bagian bawahnya yang harus segera mendapat 'pertolongan'.

Ia mendekap tubuh Taemin kemudian merengkuhnya dengan kuat. Nafasnya terdengar begitu berat pertanda ia mengingnkan Taemin saat ini juga.

Minho menyesap leher Taemin kemudian bibirnya merangkak naik menuju bibir merah Taemin. Ia mencium Taemin dengan kasar, menggigit bibir bagian bawah Taemin kemudian langsung menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki rongga hangat Taemin,

"Mmmph—Minhoo jangan disini!"

"Aiishh—"

.

.

"Aigo, bagaimana bisa...aishh" Minho mengacak rambutnya frustasi mendapati Taemin yang tengah tertidur pulas di jok mobilnya.

Ia menatap Taemin tak percaya, ia bahkan melirik tubuh bagian bawah Taemin yang membengkak, "Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur dalam keadaan horny begitu hah. Sial!"

Minho akhirnya menyerah, ia berfikir jika ia bisa menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri di kamar mandi. Ia tak mau mengganggu tidur Taemin hanya untuk bercinta, menyalurkan hasrat seksnya.

Ia membopong Taemin dan membawanya masuk ke kamar luas milik Taemin, "Minho!"

Kedua mata Minho langsung berbinar menatap Taemin yang membuka matanya, "Kenapa kau bangun eumm?"

Minho membaringkan Taemin di ranjang kemudian langsung menyerang Taemin dengan cumbuan yang membuat Taemin menggeliat.

Minho menjelajahi rongga mulut Taemin menggunakan lidahnya yang bergerak lincah mengabsen deretan gigi rapih milik Taemin.

Tangannya mengelus punggung Taemin kemudian ia menarik _t-shirt_ yang Taemin kenakan, ia menghentikan ciumannya sejenak untuk sekedar melepaskan _t-shirt_ Taemin.

Minho melepaskan kemejanya dan langsung menindih tubuh kurus Taemin. Ia menjilat leher Taemin kemudian cumbuannya turun menuju dada Taemin.

Minho menyesap nipple kecoklatan Taemin hingga membuat tubuh Taemin menegang. Tangannya meraih nipple Taemin yang lainnya.

"Annghhh..." Tubuh Taemin menegang merespon Minho yang tengah memelintir nipple-nya.

Bibir Minho semakin bergerak turun, ia menjilati pusar Taemin. Lidahnya bergerak lincah menusuk-nusuk pusar Taemin, "Assshhhh—baawaahhh!"

Tangan besar Minho meremas gundukan yang membengkak di selakangan Taemin, "Aaargghhhh—Min-aakhh jebal!"

Minho menciumi perut bagian bawah Taemin dengan tangannya yang masih bergerak meremas junior Taemin dari balik _jeans_ yang Taemin kenakan, "Miin—aaarghhh kul nnghh kulum!"

Tangan Minho bergerak membuka _ziper jeans_ Taemin kemudian mengeluarkan junior tegang Taemin yang telah mengeluarkan cairan bening dari ujung junior Taemin yang memerah,

"Aaaarghhh nnngghhh..." Minho memijat junior Taemin yang semakin mengeras

"Aaakhhhh—"

Minho sedikit menekan ujung junior Taemin hingga cairan bening semakin banyak keluar melumuri junior tegang Taemin,

"Hmm aghhhh..."

Minho melepas_ jeans_ Taemin hingga terpampanglah tubuh polos Taemin yang semakin membuat tubuhnya menegang. Ia membenggangkan kaki jenjang Taemin kemudian langsung melahap junior Taemin untuk memberikan _service_ terbaik untuk kekasihnya yang begitu di cintainya itu.

Minho menggigit pelan ujung junior Taemin kemudian tangannya memijat pangkal junior Taemin yang mulai berkedut. Ia menyesap junior Taemin dengan kuat hingga membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang,

"Anngghhhhh—aaakkhhhhhh..." Taemin mendongakan kepalanya, tangannya meremas sprei menahan tubuhnya yang berasa terbang ke awang-awang*-.-

Minho mencium _single hole_ Taemin untuk melumurinya menggunakan cairan putih kental dari dalam mulutnya, "Argghh-"

Taemin menjerit keras mendapati Minho memasukan jari ke dalam holenya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi!" Minho merangkak naik menatap sayu ke arah Taemin. Nafasnya memburu tak tahan ingin merasakan kenikmatan tubuh Taemin.

"Akkhhh—lakukan sajahh nnghhh" Nafasnya terasa tercekat merasakan jari-jari Minho yang bergerak cepat memasuki holenya.

Minho menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak kemudian melepaskan pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Akkhhh-" Ia meremas juniornya sendiri yang telah membengkak.

Minho mengocok juniornya untuk membuatnya lebih basah sebelum memasuki tubuh Taemin.

Minho mengangkat salah satu kaki jenjang Taemin kemudian menempatkan dirinya di selakangan Taemin, "Ngghhh pelan Minho"

Minho mendorong juniornya memasuki hole sempit Taemin, "Aaarghhh—"

"Nngghhh-akkhhhh"

Minho menanam seluruh batang juniornya ke dalam tubuh Taemin. Ia mendorongnya untuk mencari titik kenikmatan Taemin

"Di sanahhh Min-akkhhhh" Taemin menggerakan pinggulnya mengikuti pergerakan liar Minho untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari pergerakan junior Minho

"Taae—minhhh ngghhh" Minho merengkuh Taemin ke dalam pelukannya, menuntun wajah Taemin untuk menyusup ke lehernya.

Minho menggerakan juniornya semakin cepat, mengejar kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari tubuh hangat Taemin, "Ngghhh Minhoo ak-akhh..."

Minho meraih junior Taemin yang telah menegang keras, ia meremasnya kuat hingga ia merasa kuku tajam Taemin menekan punggungnya.

Minho menekan ujung junior Taemin menggunakan ibu jarinya hingga membuat Taemin menjerit dengan keras.

"Aaakkhhhhhhh—" Taemin memejamkan matanya rapat menikmati klimaks-nya. Tubuhnya menegang, kedua kakinya menekan pinggul Minho untuk membuat junior Minho memasukinya lebih dalam. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei dengan kuat pertanda jika ia begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka.

"Ngghhhh—" Minho memeluk Taemin dengan erat, tubuhnya menegang keras menikmati masa-masa klimaksnya.

...

"Kau mau kemana?" Minho melirik Taemin yang tengah menata barang-barang ke dalam koper besar.

"YA! Lepaskan aku, kau belum mandi. Bau sekali aishh!" Taemin menginjak kaki Minho yang tiba-tiba turun dari ranjang dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aku tak peduli!" Minho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taemin, ia mendaratkan wajahnya pada bahu sempit Taemin.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Eumm" Taemin menganggukan kepalanya merespon ucapan Minho. Ia menyentuh tangan Minho yang tengah memeluk perutnya, "Terimakasih Minho!"

"Kau membuatku begitu bahagia beberapa hari ini!"

"Aku bilang jangan pergi. Apa kau tuli Taemin!" Minho menggigit telinga Taemin hingga membuat pemiliknya meringis menahan sakit.

"Tak ada alasan untuk aku tetap berada disini!"

"..."

Minho mendenguskan nafasnya kecewa mendengar pernyataan Taemin. Kehadirannya beberapa hari ini benar-benar tak ada artinya untuk Taemin—pikirnya.

Ia melepas rengkuhannya kemudian mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai kamar Taemin.

Minho melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang mulai menetaskan air matanya.

"Minho hukss..."

"Minho hukss..." Baiklah untuk kali ini aku mengijinkan air mata brengsek ini keluar menangisi orang jelek yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku tanpa dosa.

Setidaknya ia meminta maaf atau paling tidak mengucapkan terimakasih karena aku bersedia menemaninya tidur hukssss—

Tapi bukan itu Minho... huksss

.

'**Aku juga menginginkannya. Menginginkan untuk selalu berada di sisinya tapi aku tau itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin pergi melanjutkan hidupku tapi bukan disini, bukan di tempat ini. Maafkan aku'**

...

Aku berdiri menatap pesawat yang siap landas beberapa saat lagi. Entah kenapa kakiku terasa begitu berat untuk sekedar membawanya menaiki pesawat itu.

"Kau terlihat ragu-ragu"

"Minho" Sepertinya aku memang terlalu sering berhalusinasi, aku bahkan melihat bayangannya yang tengah berdiri disampingku

"Ini bukan mimpi"

Minho menyentuh tanganku yang tengah memegang gagang koper, ia menggenggamnya erat seolah meyakinkanku bahwa ini memang bukan sekedar mimpi. Sosoknya yang selalu aku tunggu kehadirannya itu memang benar-benar berada disampingku.

"Kenapa kau berada disini Minho?"

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku tapi kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Aishh percaya diri sekali!" Aku terkikih melihat tampangnya yang begitu percaya diri itu. Bukankah dia yang terlalu menyukaiku hingga rela menyusulku ke sini, aishh

"**Aku menyukai Minho**. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan itu lima tahun yang lalu. Dulu kau pergi tanpa permisi dan sekarang kau juga mau pergi begitu saja, aku tak akan mengijinkanmu pergi seorang diri. Bawa aku bersamamu Taemin"

.

'**Hidup bersamanya bukanlah hal yang buruk, itu akan menjadi lebih baik setelah aku melewati masa-masa buruk lima tahun yang lalu. Aku akan membawamu hidup bersamaku'**

**.**

Aku menautkan jari-jariku pada tangan besar Minho, menggenggamnya erat tak mengijinkan ia menarik kata-katanya kembali. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya, bukankah seorang pria harus menepati kata-katanya?

.

'**Aku akan membawanya pergi. Melibatkannya menjemput kebahagiaan yang tak pernah aku dapat sebelumnya'**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Tamatttt yeayyy :D

review please, tunggu saya kembali #etdahhh =.=


End file.
